By the way, I love you
by goddess-ish
Summary: He stiffened at what he heard. He pulled her to him tighter. "I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell because I really fell for you." He confessed into her ear, making sure that she heard every word he said. SasuSaku. HEA. OOC Sasuke a little. Rated T just incase.


**By the way, I love you**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would've come back already...

* * *

"Here's all you have to know about men and women: women are crazy, men are stupid. And the main reason women are crazy is that men are stupid."

1

The first day of school. The bane of every student's existence except for maybe the geeks.

Sakura woke up extra early for the start of school. Since it was the first day the students were allowed to wear anything aside from the horrendous school uniform, she had her ensemble prepared the day before so that no unneeded stress will happen. A black shirt and a black blazer were paired off with shiny, sequined gold pants. To complete the ensemble she wore it with black stilettos and a leopard printed clutch. She put her hair in a bun and put a little bit of make-up to compliment her outfit.

She expected her first day to be perfect despite of not having a boyfriend, instead she saw him kissing someone in front of the whole hall.

_Sakura_

"He's such a spoiled, selfish bastard!" I yelled at my friends, cramped up in our own bathroom in school.

The nerve of him kissing someone in front of me! We may not be together anymore but that doesn't mean he can flaunt his girls in front of me. Isn't there supposed to be a rule on how long one should stay from the opposite sex after a break up?

Ino just rolled her eyes. "Sakura, he's just trying to make you jealous."

"I know." I growled.

"And it seems like it's working." Tenten grinned. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, a habit I unconsciously got from him. This made me groan.

"D-don't worry about it S-sakura-chan. You'll g-get back together a-again." Hinata assured me, touching my shoulder to comfort me.

I tensed up at what she said. "I seriously doubt that." I sucked in a deep breath to stop myself from crying in front of my friends.

Ino saw this and rushed to hug me. "I'll kill that bastard for making you feel that way." She whispered in my ear. That was the final straw. I sobbed into her shoulder. I saw all my friends nod at what she said.

Damn you Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since I met him when I was in freshman he stole my heart and a couple of other girl's hearts too. And maybe other boys' hearts, too. In our sophomore year he asked me out and I became the envy of every girl in Konoha High, well that is until he started cheating. No one is as perfect as Sasuke-kun even the seniors can't compete with him. He's the epitome of every girl's dream guy. He is the captain of the soccer team, the top student in our class and he's the bad boy every guy wants to be.

We've been going out since sophomore year but in our junior year we have some problems so we've been on and off for almost two years now. Yes, we're one of those people who never learn. We are currently in our senior year and just broken up. Again.

Fuck My Life.

2

_Ami_

"Ami, right?" I turned around at the mention of my name. I saw a blonde handsome boy taller than me, wearing an orange shirt and plain black jeans.

I smiled at him. "Yes." I chirped.

He frowned. "You're the one the bastard kissed this morning?" I was taken aback at his question.

It was my first day at the school and I arrived extra early to make good impressions. I just got out of the office after getting my schedule and books when I ran into a boy with the most beautiful raven hair and the most dazzling eyes. He was wearing a dark blue blazer over a plain white shirt and a pair of blue faded jeans. His eyes flashed in anger for a brief moment before a smirk took over his face.

Then the most incredible or weird – I haven't decided what it really was – happened. He kissed me in front of the whole crowd of people in the hall. I stared at him in shock but he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at a girl with bright pink hair. After she left he just smirked and walked away.

Coming from a small town I had no idea if this is how city people greet or something. I seriously need to talk to someone about that. I really didn't want to make a scene so I just walked around the school in a sort of daze.

"Y-yeah." I replied cautiously, maybe that guy has a jealous girlfriend or boyfriend or both? Ugh. So confusing.

He beamed. "Sit with us at lunch, ok? Just look for me!" He yelled as he walked away. This school is just getting weirder and weirder. I acquiesced anyway since I haven't met any good people yet.

The bell rang signaling the start of her next period. Shit. I'm gonna be late for biology. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I ran to the next class as fast as I can. Thank God I'm not late. Just in time for the next bell to ring. Curiously, the girl with the pink hair was in my class too. She was sitting near the back closest to the window. I never noticed before but she's really beautiful and her long pink hair emphasizes her pale skin.

She turned to me curiously before I looked away, embarrassed; she has awesome green eyes, too. If that's the raven haired god's ex-girlfriend I can't freaking compete anymore. Suddenly, loud noises can be coming from the door. A beautiful blonde haired girl was yelling at the raven-haired god. I'm now confused I thought the pink haired girl was the ex.

"You're such a fucking pig, Uchiha!"

"Just shut the fuck up. You have nothing to do with this. Stay out of our relationship."

Uchiha? It sounds familiar.

A cold melodious laugh broke through the argument. "She's my best friend Sasuke of course she has something to do with this."

"Hn." He walked towards the pink haired girl and sat on the seat next to her. She just turned her attention back to the window.

He leaned into her to whisper in her ear and she shoved him away quite roughly. I sighed. I'll never understand this school.

Lunch time came too quickly for my liking. I still haven't figured out the RHG (Raven Haired God).

_Sasuke_

I leaned into Sakura. "Hey, I'm sorry." I apologized sincerely. All I got was a shove to the chest.

Damn it. I really didn't mean it. I just got carried away wanting to make her jealous. I didn't know she took it seriously. I just found out after Ino, that bitch screamed at me for making her cry. I should've known that was taking it too far since we just broke up 2 days ago.

I groaned. I have no idea what to do now. I have to think of something to make up for that so we can get back together again. We have been breaking up all the time but none too serious. I'm positive this will be like last time. She's still wearing the Tiffany infinity silver promise ring I got her for our first anniversary last year so that probably means she still loves me.

3

Lunch came and Sakura grudgingly walked to the table where her friends and her ex-boyfriend are. _That's the unfortunate thing when you date within your friend circle._ Sakura thought.

She sat on her usual seat unfortunately again next to her ex-boyfriend. She tried to look at anywhere but him but failed miserably. Sasuke sighed again next to her for the nth time today. "What?" She snapped at him.

"Ami-chan! Over here!" Naruto yelled. Everyone in their table turned to the direction of this 'Ami-chan'.

They all looked over to see the girl who they saw was kissed by Sasuke. Sakura and the rest of the girls narrowed their eyes on her.

"What the fuck were you thinking dobe? Sasuke questioned his stupid blonde best friend.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I was just helping her. She was so lost and you just fucked up her first day with that kiss."

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed at the mention of his mistake this morning.

"Are you okay about this Sakura-chan?" Naruto wondered.

Ino's eyes almost rolled out of her socket in anger. "The fuck Naruto? You think she'd be ok with this?" Ino yelled.

Naruto cringed at her harsh words and loud voice. "I'm sorry." He sulked in his seat.

Ami reached their table and was cheerily by Naruto, glares from the girls and indifference from the guys.

* * *

AN: Please Please review and tell me if my story is any good. :))


End file.
